


sufferings of the enduring man

by foucqre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Pining, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foucqre/pseuds/foucqre
Summary: Prompt: "have you ever liked someone in a non-romantic way and everything is cool and then they do something small like touch your shoulder or say something funny and you just kinda freeze because your heart skips a beat and think 'oh. oH NO' as realization hits you"Or The Five Stages of Pining (ft. Dean Winchester)





	1. Denial

1\. Denial

"Why is six afraid of seven?" He paused, pursing his eyes as if pondering the secrets of the universe, then said, "I assume it's because seven is a prime number and they can be quite intimidating."

The sheer absurdity of it, plus the fact that he was slightly drunk, had Dean laughing against his will at his roommate's unintended joke. Said roommate was also drunk and possibly didn't understand why it was so funny. He looked over to Dean at the same time Dean faced him.

And then it happened.

The bright blue eyes meeting his own green ones made Dean's heart stutter involuntarily. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to remember what he was about to say. Maybe it was the air? Stupid brain malfunctioning at the worst time.

Eventually, he broke eye contact and cleared his throat. "You know, Cas, we should probably get to bed. I think we've had enough." His roommate, however, refused.

"But Dean! M' not even tipsy!" Cas slurred, "Just one 'nother round." He moved to fetch another bottle from the cooler, but stumbled on the atrocious rug he insisted they get together as roommates. Dean had to move quickly to prevent the other from getting a faceful of rug. He held up his roommate by the shoulders.

"Alright, princess. How many fingers am I holding up?" Dean raised two fingers in front of Cas's face. He could see his roommate's pupils struggling to focus on one object at a time.

"Um. 'leventeen?" At this point, Dean knew he was a few seconds away from passing out cold.

"Close." Dean then proceeded to half-drag, half-carry Cas to his respective bed. "You're even more hammered than I thought. Alright, to bed with you." He also ignored the way his heart sped up at their close proximity. _Maybe there was something in the drink,_ he reasoned in his head. _Maybe I just stayed up too late last night cramming for the upcoming tests._

They reached Cas's bed and Dean placed his drunken giggly roommate on top of the covers. He then proceeded get to his own bed because he was going pass out any second now so he better do it comfortably.

Before Dean could leave though, Cas tugged at his wrist. "You called me princess, right?" His eyes were closed, but he still wore a blissful smile.

"Yeah, guess I did."

"So that would mean," he giggled (again),"You're my prince!" Then promptly pulled Dean closer to him and gave him a kiss- which was probably meant to be in the cheek but Dean had to turn and it maybe landed on some lip.

 _Holy shit._ Which caused Dean to have an internal crisis because fuck one does not simply share a (maybe) non-platonic kiss with their straight best friend not freak out. What the hell.

Cas apparently chose that moment to fall asleep because a minute later their room was filled with his snores. For a while, Dean didn't- couldn't- move. There was a pounding in his ears and it took him a second longer to realize that he was hearing his own heartbeat pulsing rapidly. And that heat had traveled to his face in the time he continued to stand.

Then he realized what was happening to him. Dean hoped that his conclusion was wrong. _It was probably just the alcohol_ , he tried to mentally reassure himself. _Nah, it totally wasn't_ , his brain- that traitor- decided. Still, he needed a second opinion.

He checked the time, 12:43 am. Not too late to call Sam about his- crisis, for lack of a better word. God, that made him sound like a girl. His brother picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" His brother's voice heavily hinted that he was awoken by the phone (and not too happy about it either).

"Sam? Okay, something happened and..." _my roommate kissed me and now I feel weird_. There were some things that you feel uncomfortable saying out loud, even to your brother. This was one of those things.

"Dean? What's going on?" There was panic in his voice. "Was it demons-"

"No," Dean interrupted. "Not that. I- You see I-"

"Dude. It's midnight and I need my four hours. Get to the point."

"Right. I might be... a bit... uh, probably..." Shit. Dean regretted calling his brother.

"Just spit it out, man!" This was something Dean had to deal with himself.

"Nothing. Good night Sam." Sam suddenly became suspicious. Dean always said "Nothing" if something bothered him.

"Are you su-" But Dean had ended the call and turned off his phone, preventing Sam from being the protective little brother Dean pretended not to want.

That night, Dean told himself to just be cool about the whole thing. Act like nothing happened. Everything will be alright in the morning. He was just on the verge of falling asleep when his brain reminded him again of what happened. Again, his heart skipped a beat.

Well, to hell with that plan then.


	2. Anger

2\. Anger 

other Winchester  
 _Remember last night when you called? What's up?  
Don't say nothing. I know there's something [sent 8:07 am]_

_Dean I am your brother answer me [sent 8:34 am]_

_Yknow cas called me today.  
Why arent you replying to his texts [sent 8:46 am]_

Dean W.  
shut up sam [sent 9:01 am]

other Winchester  
 _Dean [sent 9:02 am]_

_Dean Winchester can't watch Up without crying through the first five minutes. [sent 9:12 am]_

_Dean Winchester once had a turtle he named Voldetort but will never admit it.  
I have pictures. [sent 9:14 am]_

_Y'know the last time you ignored me this much was when something happened w Cas. [sent 9:18 am]_

Dean W.  
... [sent 9:20 am]

I have classes.   
leave me alone. [sent 9:21 am]

other Winchester  
 _and he speaks! Good to know you're still alivr  
*alive [sent 9:22 am]_

_WAIT IS THERE SOMETHING GOING ON WITH CAS?? [sent 9:23 am]_

_why are you ignoring him_  
And me  
Especially me [sent 9:24 am] 

_Do not ignore this message jerk [sent 9:35 am]_

Dean W.  
i plead thw fifth [sent 9:38 am]

other Winchester  
 _*the  
What even happened last night? [sent 9:39 am]_

_I was worried something happened  
did he drunk kiss you or something [sent 9:40 am] _

Dean W.  
pretty specific guess you got there  
would be a shame if I denied it [sent 9:41 am]

other Winchester  
 _wait a second  
Are you saying... what I think youre saying [sent 9:42 am]_

Dean W.  
? [sent 9:42 am]

other Winchester  
 _To put this bluntly:  
Is the SS Destiel ready to sail or what [sent 9:42 am]_

Dean W.  
...  
bitch [sent 9:44 am]

other Winchester  
 _Wait it actually happened? [sent 9:44 am]_

Dean W.  
Just shut up Samantha  
I don't want to talk about it [sent 9:45 am]

other Winchester  
 _It's not healthy to ignore things instead of dealing with it [sent 9:45 am]_

Dean W.  
i could say the same about you [sent 9:46 am]

other Winchester  
 _We're not talking about me.  
Stop being so [sent 9:46 am]_

_Evasive. That's the word I was looking for [sent 9:47 am]_

Dean W.  
look it was a mistake, ok?  
he probably didnt even realize it [sent 9:48 am]

Besides, he probably doesn't remember anyway  
He was pretty drunk [sent 9:49 am]

other Winchester  
 _Usually this is where you say, "im going to forget about something"_  
And then it involves large amounts of alcohol  
And anger directed at the people generally around you [sent 9:50 am]

_Remember that time you got alcohol poisoning  
When you realized Lisa was going to leave [sent 9:51 am]_

Dean W.  
I thought we agreed to never bring that up  
Also, im not touching beer for a week, at least [sent 9:52 am]

Headache [sent 9:53 am]

other Winchester  
 _You said we were never going to bring it up  
I didn't agree to anything [sent 9:53 am]_

_in any case, stop ignoring cas_  
His texts say that you don't even look in his general direction  
He feels like he did something wrong [sent 9:55 am] 

Dean W.  
What are you telling him? [sent 9:55 am]

other Winchester  
 _I said I would try to talk/text some sense into you  
Mostly unsuccessful [sent 9:56 am]_

Dean W.  
I'll stop ignoring him  
happy? [sent 9:56 am]

other W.  
 _Wait he's calling me again, I need to go. [sent 9:57 am]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a year so i decided 'fuck it' and posted it.


End file.
